Ruby Emerald
Ruby Emerald is the first born Child of Nightmare!Sans & Krystal May. Profile Appearance She has a medium curly hair, orange eyes, always wear teen and showy clothing, hair color is chestnut brown but half of it is dark green, she has fair skin, and she wears sun earrings and a dark amulet (that could take powers away even SOUL powers). Personality She's sassy, mean, and bossy because of Nightmare always giving her what she wants and do whatever she likes (Nightmare lacks knowledge of being a Father and Parent and she's a Daddy's Girl), she curses at everybody who test her temper or for those who don't follow everything she say, she enjoys insulting people in a joking and sarcastic manner, she likes to play piano and organ. Story Ruby Emerald is a very spoiled princess in her young age, due to the fact that Nightmare gives what she wants and let her do what she wants, she grew-up jealous towards her younger siblings for gaining few of Nightmare's attention, she wanted all of his attention for herself and started bossing her younger siblings until one day.... Relationships Nightmare She loves him so much because of giving her what she wants and let her do what she wants. Krystal May She doesn't hate her that much when she was still a young princess, but as she got into her teen years she had a very rebel attitude towards her. Dream She doesn't personally know him person-to-person but doesn't care anyways. Louis Camelot She doesn't care about him as long he still serves her every time he visits. Frost and Ice She likes bossing Ice more than Frost because Frost is always with their mother. PaperJam Both of them fight like Cats and Dogs. Palette For her, he is her favorite cousin because she could boss him more than anybody else. Echo! She doesn't accept him as her cousin due to this facts 1.a Mettaton and Napstaton like person 2. Doesn't have a real like royal blood line (because of few reasons) and 3. For her he's irritating as f*ck... Goth She doesn't really like him for some random reasons. LoAdInG She's kind of scared of him for suddenly popping out of nowhere when she and PaperJam fights. HellishFell For some odd reasons she likes him (Don't Ask XDDD) Asthet When Louis introduced her, she quickly became so friendly around her and she loves to hangout with her in some few times.... Radical She does't want to talk about HIM and hates HIM (she's serious about it) Buster Freeze She kind of hates him because she think he's just a baby that needs to be ALWAYS taken care of and looked at and would always try to take someone's attention away... William You got to be kidding her about this guy... Messy Freeze A prince and a messenger... she doesn't like that title.... but she likes him (because of being a Prince) Lunarous Moonlight Freeze She doesn't know if he's a boy or a girl (and she hates it...) Other Offsprings She knows each one of them because of her Father but never really met them (but if she do she already know that they will not like her because of her personality) Note from ~~Saku~~: If you want some opinions of my character to yours just add the name and link of your character here, send a message to my MW and I'll put what she thinks of ur Offspring... Trivia * Her name is based on Rubies and Emeralds (her mother; Krystal May love those gemstones). *Her font is Broadway with piano sounds. *She always tease her younger twin sister (Frost) sometimes when it comes to TK!Sans and talking about TK!Sans * Even she knows how to fight, she only use it as self-defense. * She always do heavy make-up when it comes to first impression and at her father's meetings. * Calls herself a 'Goddess' and a really selfie addict. * Loves to talk about herself and about her father (but would sometimes talk about the persons she likes). * She's a Himedere (well, the meaning should be clear from comparison with tsundere. A "himedere" girl is like a "tsundere" or a "kuudere" but too princess-like to fit into either category, the name is derived from 'hime', meaning 'princess', and 'deredere' meaning sweet) and a Tsundere (Standard ‘Harsh outside, soft inside’ type, acts rudely but is really a huge softie after you break through their shell. (ie. Asuka Soryu, Osana Najimi etc) name is derived from ‘tsuntsun’, meaning ‘ponted’, and ‘deredere’ meaning ‘sweet’) * She hates being not noticed (mostly by her Father and the persons she likes). * Ruby is a headstrong and very much defensive girl but when she feel so much positivity it turns into negativity causing Nightmare to fetch her wherever she goes (that's why Nightmare got to corrupt few True Pacifists AUs). * Every time she's bored or thinking she would always flip her favorite pen in the air and would try to catch it. * *Her birthday is based on official Autumn declaration. *Some of this trivias are based on her Creator... Category:OCs Category:Dreamtale Category:Human Category:Cross AU Category:Female Category:AUless Category:Royal